


То, о чём больше не думает Дин Винчестер

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Предупреждение:</b> неграфичный вертикальный инцест</p>
    </blockquote>





	То, о чём больше не думает Дин Винчестер

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** неграфичный вертикальный инцест

Дина разбудила буря. Небо хмурилось ещё с вечера, но они с отцом надеялись, что обойдёт стороной. Не обошло. Как бы дрянная погода не сорвала охоту… Дин и так нервничал в этот раз – впрочем, как нервничал всегда, когда отец решал брать с собой Сэмми. Дин считал, что мелкий ещё слишком мал для такого, но однажды напоровшись на отцовское железобетонное «не-перечь-мне-Дин-Винчестер», больше спорить с Джоном не пытался. За него это и так делал сам Сэм, причём порой даже перевыполняя план за них обоих.  
Очередной раскат грома был таким сильным, что машины на стоянке мотеля тревожно запищали сигнализациями. Дин приподнялся на локтях, с трудом отрывая тяжёлую с недосыпа голову от подушки. Судя по ровному сопению по соседству, Сэма гроза не беспокоила. Ему вообще, судя по всему, было очень комфортно: подкатившись поближе к Дину, он сложил на него свои длиннющие ноги и подгрёб под себя оба одеяла: номер им достался с двумя кроватями, и, естественно, братьям опять пришлось спать на одной. В детстве это не доставляло столько неудобств.  
Дождь усилился, барабаня по крыше и подоконнику так, что очень скоро перекрыл все другие звуки. Дин нехотя поднял себя с кровати и поплёлся, не открывая глаз, в туалет. Дурная привычка, от которой Дин понятия не имел, как избавиться: если проснулся среди ночи – обязательно надо сходить отлить.  
Он не слышал собственных шагов, хотя чётко помнил, что половицы в комнате скрипели как несмазанная телега. Почти на ощупь добравшись до ванной, он потянул ручку, одновременно разлепляя веки.  
Оказалось, ванная была занята. В ней горел свет и шумела вода, но сквозь грохот бури за окном и закрытые глаза Дин ничего не слышал и не видел. Под душем стоял Джон. Одной рукой он облокотился о стену, а другой рваными движениями дрочил себе. Больше Дин ничего не увидел, мгновенно прикрыв дверь и чувствуя, как горят щёки и кровь стучит в висках. Он ошарашено уставился на узкую полоску света между дверью и косяком, пытаясь то ли осознать, то ли сразу же забыть увиденное. Картинка никак не желала исчезать. Дин прислонился лбом к стене, по-прежнему сжимая враз вспотевшей ладонью ручку. Сонный мозг отказывался работать. Да и что тут думать, собственно говоря: отец здоровый мужчина, и ему тоже нужно… Ну… Сбрасывать напряжение… Тем более, перед охотой. Он не раз говорил Дину, что на дело нужно обязательно выходить с трезвой во всех смыслах головой, чтобы ничто не отвлекало, не мешало сосредоточиться на очередной твари, которую они должны прикончить.  
Повторив это про себя раза три и на том успокоившись, Дин обнаружил, что уже сидит на кровати, а Сэм пускает слюни в его, Дина, подушку. Скорчив недовольную мину, Дин, стараясь не разбудить мелкого, осторожно отодвинул его и улёгся сам, уверенный, что инцидент с отцом в душе ему просто приснился.

* * *  
Охота прошла ужасно. Полтергейстов в доме оказалось два, и пока отец с Дином разбирались с одним, второй сзади напал на стоявшего на стрёме Сэма и порядочно его потрепал, толкая его на стены и катая по прогнившему полу. К счастью, Сэм ничего себе не сломал, но руку вывихнул, а уж синяков, ссадин и заноз получил несчётное количество. Он уже давно не плакал, но тут слёзы сами наворачивались на широко распахнутые от пережитого стресса глаза. Сэм стойко продержался до конца, даже помог отцу дочитать заклинание, пока Дин из последних сил удерживал ловушкой второе привидение.  
Всю дорогу до мотеля Сэм молчал, если не считать выдавленного сквозь зубы «да, сэр» в ответ на вопрос отца, дотерпит ли он до дома. Даже не скривился привычно, как делал это всегда, когда Дин или Джон называли очередной мотель или съёмную квартиру домом. Дин сидел рядом с ним на заднем сиденье, обрабатывая наиболее серьёзные царапины. Сердце у него всякий раз сжималось, когда ненормально горячий Сэм вздрагивал всем телом от его прикосновений и болезненно стонал.  
Дина и самого помяло, поэтому, как только они ввалились в номер, отец отправил старшего сына отмываться, а сам занялся младшим, покорно усевшимся на выпнутый на середину комнаты - под лампу - стул.  
Дин не стал закрываться на случай, если отцу понадобится горячая вода или чистое полотенце.  
Под душем накатил отходняк. Мышцы приятно гудели, мысли успокаивались, переходя с тревожного режима «Сэмми ранен» на «всё нормально, все живы». Адреналин ещё плескался в венах, все чувства были обострены, поэтому, стоило Дину дотронуться мыльными руками до члена, он тут же дёрнулся, отзываясь на прикосновение. Дин подумал о Каре, девчонке, которую он подцепил в предыдущем городке. У неё был невероятно сладкий ротик, она так умело отсасывала ему в подсобке, что одно лишь воспоминание о ней отозвалось приятно-тянущим ощущением внизу живота. Дин медленно провёл пару раз по стояку, как вдруг услышал крик Сэма. Дин крутанул вентили, перекрывая воду и одновременно занося ногу над бортиком ванной.  
— Как будто целое бревно там сидит!  
— Терпи, Сэм! Надо вытащить это… бревно, иначе потом будет больнее.  
Ещё вскрик, недовольное ворчание отца — слов не разобрать.  
— Вот так, вот и всё. Так ведь лучше, правда? — спустя несколько секунд успокаивающим тоном заговорил Джон.  
— Бож-же…  
— Повернись вот так. Постарайся не шевелиться.  
— Пап…  
— Будет больно.  
— Папа, — жалобный голос Сэма почему-то отозвался покалыванием где-то в пояснице. Перед глазами вообще не к месту всплыла полуреальная картинка из вчерашней ночи: отец, быстро доводящий себя до разрядки. Сэм, раскинувшийся на животе, горячий, сонный, податливый.  
— На вот, закуси это покрепче.  
— Хммф…  
— На счёт три. Раз. Два…  
— А-а-а!!  
— Тихо, тихо, Сэмми, тш-ш-ш… — громкое, частое дыхание Сэма, прерываемое всхлипами, было слышно сквозь тонкую стену номера.  
Уши у Дина горели огнём. Член истекал смазкой, и Дина волнами накрывало грязное, неправильное, извращённое возбуждение, ещё хуже, чем тогда, с Рондой Хёрли. Джон, резкими движениями вколачивающийся в стоящего на четвереньках Сэмми. Сильные, загорелые руки отца на фоне бледной кожи Сэма кажутся огромными и чуть ли не чёрными. Пальцы крепко держат узкие бёдра, а толстый член таранит нежную дырочку снова, снова и снова…  
Дин кончил внезапно и сильно, до звёзд перед глазами. Кажется, он не сдержал стон, потому что, едва он отдышался, в дверь деликатно постучали.  
— Сын, ты в порядке?  
Стараясь выровнять дыхание, Дин с трудом выдавил:  
— Да, пап. Локтем стукнулся.  
— Ясно. Выходи, Сэму нужно в душ.  
— Ага.  
Дин включил воду, смывая со стены белёсые потёки и обещая себе больше никогда не думать о том, что сейчас себе нафантазировал.


End file.
